The Proposal
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Was posted on my AO3. Posted here, edited, and revamped. Just a fluffy little Drinny one shot inspired by a Harmione meme. Draco and Ginny discuss their last names, with Draco making a royal slip up. Rated K for very mild language. DM/GW Read and Review!


Inspired by a Harmione meme. But y'all know I don't do Harmione lol

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley is here to see you. I told her that you didn't want to be disturbed, but she insisted" said Draco's assistant from the door of his office.

"Yeah yeah, let her in." said Draco, not taking an eye off his work in front of him. The case had been building up for six months. He was so close to closing it. The last Death Eater was finally in captivity, and hopefully, after Friday, would be a permanent resident of Azkaban.

Ginny marched herself into the room. As she did, she sneered at Draco's assistant. "Told you I could come in anytime I want." she said.

"Play nice, Gin." said Draco, writing his remarks out.

"I would if you would tell your slag assistants who I am." said Ginny, sitting down on Draco's desk, crossing her legs in her skirt.

Draco took a glance at the creamy legs that had situated themselves beside his work. He placed a hand on one and kissed her knee.

"None of that now, Mr. Malfoy." said Ginny, pushing his hand away. "You have work to do. I brought you lunch though, as I knew you wouldn't leave your office."

Draco looked at the bag in Ginny's hand and breathed in deep. "Mmmmm. Your mother's chicken noodle soup." he said as he reached for the bag. Ginny snatched it away.

"Ah, ah, ahhh. You know what to do." teased Ginny.

Draco smiled. "You're dangerous, woman." he said as he brought his lips to Ginny's, kissing her deeply.

"Mmmm. I like. Do you kiss all the girls like this?" asked Ginny.

"Only the special ones." said Draco, taking the bag out of Ginny's hand.

He took the contents out of the bag. Sure enough, there was a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, a couple of rolls, a cool bottle of pumpkin juice, and a slice of chocolate cake.

"I swear Mum likes you more than me." said Ginny, as she watched Draco start in on his soup.

"Well, I am irresistible." said Draco, earning a pluck to the head. "Seriously, this was just what I needed. Thank her for me, will you?"

Ginny nodded as she looked at the paperwork on Draco's desk. "Looks like dinner is canceled again tonight huh?"

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, love. We're trying to wrap this case up. I know I promised, but-"

"You did." said Ginny, stopping the sorry she had heard plenty of the past few nights. "It's okay though, I understand."

"Still doesn't make it right."

"You have a reputation to uphold, Drayke. At 25, you're the youngest prosecutor at this firm. You've been putting Death Eaters away successfully since you were 21. The name Malfoy is one of the most celebrated names in the legal field. I can't be upset that you are doing justice by the entire wizarding world." said Ginny, kissing his cheek.

Draco grinned. "Yeah. I've thought about changing it, the name Malfoy, but now that you make it sound so brilliant, I think I'll keep it. Besides, it sounds sexy coming from your mouth."

Ginny laughed as she took a corner of Draco's chocolate cake and popped it into her mouth. "I bet it does. Shame your name isn't Weasley. It's so much better than stuffy Malfoy."

Draco gasped in mock shock. "Malfoy sounds much more dignified than the name Weasley."

"I beg your pardon." said Ginny. "I have you know that my last name sounds just perfect."

"It would sound more perfect if you changed it." said Draco absentmindedly, as he cleaned up after his delectable meal.

"Oh yeah?" said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "To what, may I ask?"

"Malfoy." said Draco, immediately putting his hand over his mouth.

Ginny looked at Draco, awestruck. "What did you just say?" she whispered.

'Shit." said Draco as he got up to throw his trash in the bin. "Forget it, I didn't say anything."

"Oh yes you did!" exclaimed Ginny, standing up, hands on her hips. "Wait... Did you just propose to me?!

"I'm late for a meeting, you can stay here a bit longer if you like." said Draco, heading swiftly to the open door, his pale skin tinting pink on his cheeks.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" yelled Ginny. "YOU JUST BLOODY PROPOSED TO ME AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO RUN AWAY LIKE A PRAT?"

Ginny gazed at her boyfriend as he sighed and walked back over to her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this." said Draco softly, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "This was supposed to happen tonight over dinner with this being in a champagne glass."

"Draco..." breathed Ginny, holding her cheeks.

"I guess this is as good as time as any." said Draco as he took Ginny's left hand away from her face and kneeled down on one knee.

"Ginevra, ever since Hogwarts you've been the only Weasley I've ever been able to get along with. During the war, I thought I would lose you forever, but you came back, forgave me for my sins despite your family's feelings at first, and allowed me back in your life. We've been through so much. You were there for me in my darkest moment; my mother's passing. You were the only person that motivated me to carry on and continue to do the right thing. You are the only reason why I've been able do all the good I have been doing, and the only reason I have for living. You're my best friend and the love of my life, and I wouldn't be nothing without you. Will you marry me?" asked Draco, opening the box to reveal a white gold band with a big clear princess cut diamond, surrounded by small emeralds and rubies.

Ginny looked at the ring and then back at Draco, tears flowing from her eyes.

"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU DRACO! she exclaimed excitedly as Draco smiled from ear to ear and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

Draco stood up and caught Ginny as she leaped into his arms, squeezing him tightly as he held her and spun her around, kissing him vigorously.

Applause and cheers from Draco's open door filled the room. The newly engaged couple looked to see Draco's assistant and colleagues congratulating them from outside his office. The two laughed and kissed again, excited for the prospect of marrying.

"Hopefully he agrees to me being called Weasley-Malfoy." thought Ginny.

"I hope she doesn't think I'm going to agree to some Weasley-Malfoy nonsense." thought Draco.


End file.
